kingoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barracks
The barracks are used in Kingory to train troops. At first the player does not have a wide range of troops to choose from, but the amount increases as the player progresses in the game. Troops At level 1, the barracks can train Labors and Rookies with no requirements. Labors are designed to carry resources from place to place, so they do not have very much fighting skill. However, they shine when the player wants to transport goods to an allied city, or create a city on a plain. Rookies are the main fighting force for new players as they can be recruited fairly easily, and have decent fight potential compared to the Labors. Later on in the game, they can be used as "food" for enemy traps as they will then be very easy to make, and have other troops superior to them. At level 2, with the requirement of level 1 Reconnaissance, scouts can be recruited. Also at level 2, pikemen can be recruited woth the prerequisites of level 1 Investment, a technology that increases the attack power of troops by 5%. Scouts are true to their name, they scout easily and efficiently with little difficulties. They do however, have problems with fighting. A single rookie can defeat two scouts. They do though, have excellent speed, allowing them to speed toward any destination with ease. They are unable to maruad or conquer any city or wilderness by themselves. Pikemen will soon take over the Rookies as the main fighting force for a city. With increasements in every skill over the Rookie, they are still even used by advance players. They are also used in the "Meat Shield" theory as a well-rounded defender. At level 3, the barracks can train Swordmen provided that the player was already research basic Security. Swordmen are not just swordmen alone, but are capable shield users too. With a higher defense than the pikemen, they dominate in protection. However, with the shields that they wield, they come with decreased attack power. They are commonly used as part of the "Meat Shield" theory, if the player has a preference of Swordmen over the higher attack, but lower defense Pikemen. At level 4, the barracks can produce the far-ranged Archers if the player has level 1 Projectile. Archers are a loved and hated troop. They are loved for their great ability to rain down arrows on the enemy, but hated for their lack of stopping power against the formidable Swordsmen. This causes them to be either vastly recruited among some players, or deeply despised among others. Either way, none can deny the power that a bulk of Archers can have against almost any troop. Many players have reported having their entire army be decimated by a well used group of archers. At level 5, the barracks can train the speedy Cavalries, but only if the player has research level 1 Equitation. The Cavalries are great units to use in raids. They can move quickly across the field, and have batter attack than the strong Pikemen. However, their long training time, and surprisingly high amount of resources cause many new, and experienced players to shun them in favor of the foot-soldiers. See Also Rally Spot Maruad Conquer Category:Building Category:Battle